


Harmony in a Picture Frame

by UncertaintyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Journalist Castiel, Journalist Dean, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncertaintyAngel/pseuds/UncertaintyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's one of the most beautiful photographers Dean had ever seen. His work is awe-inspiring, capturing beams of light and the slightest detail through the lens of his camera. Deans just a musician with a taste for journalism (though he won't tell his brother that.) Somehow, they managed to find a middle ground, a way to make their art meld together. Perfect Harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony in a Picture Frame

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing, but I promised a friend so...here goes. Sorry if this first chapter is bad, it's been a while since I've written anything.

The coffee shop around him was dimly lit. Cups clattered in the small shop, chatter filled the air, followed by the hum of machines in the distance. So much noise, yet somehow... peaceful.

 Castiel took in the room. He melded into it, felt the essence of the room sink into each fiber of his being. The smell of coffee and herbs, the steam that floated off every cup, the shadows cast in each direction; and though it was mid-spring, he felt a small nip of cool air on the back of his neck, probably an after effect of last nights rain. 

In the front of the Café was a small stage. A black stool sat in the middle of it, a microphone stand to the side, and in the corner sat a guitar. As Castiel studied the platform, he wondered if he'd get to hear the preformed before his flight, or if he'd miss the opportunity.

He put the thought to rest, focusing instead on writing down his hopes for his next trip. Of course he knew never to expect anything out of any trip he took, events are unpredictable after all, but he did hope that whatever he saw was inspiring. 

He wrote down his plans for the day as well. He was supposed to meet a journalist this morning to discuss before they would take a flight to work on a project together. He'd only spoken with the man over email and read some of his work, but he had confidence that their partnership would go smoothly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light wrapping on the table.

"Composition book, huh? I like the leather bound stuff myself, but composition books are my go-to for the road, don't wanna ruin the leather by dropping it in a lake or somethin'." 

Castiel looked up from his writing to see a man standing above him. He was dressed casually, yet it seemed he'd made an attempt to look cleaner by buttoning his plaid shirt over what was clearly a Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

The man took it as a cue to sit down, "You know you seemed kind of formal, but jeez, Cas, you're killing me with the awkward here."

"My apologies, your presence surprised me." He closed his notebook neatly and placed his pen over top of it. 

"Sorry about that," Dean scratched the back of his neck and then set his messenger bag in the chair beside him, Castiel hadn't noticed it before.

They studied each other for a moment, taking in small details, then Castiel broke the silence. "I was writing down our plans for today," he looked at his watch, "We should get going."

"Right," Dean nodded stumbling a little as he got up, drawing more attention to the fact he clearly hadn't been paying attention, "Well I told Sammy to look after my baby while I'm gone, so he's driving."

"Sammy?" Castiel questioned standing up, his own messenger bag slung over his shoulders. 

"Oh, uh, my brother." He supplied as he made his way towards the door, looking for Cas to follow, "Baby's my car."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean out onto the street, a slight drizzle sprinkling on his face. It was only a short walk to Dean's car and Castiel  watched as Dean beamed with pride when they approached. 

"Isn't she a beaut?" he grinned.

"She is elegant," Castiel nodded.

"Wait until you've heard her purr, swear you'll never wanna drive in another car after that."

"I'll take your word for it," Cas smiled simply, slightly amused by Dean's childish excitement.

Dean jogged a little ways ahead of him, knocking on the drivers side window. "Get in the back, Sammy, we got company.

The door opened and out stepped a man a few inches taller than Dean. Castiel studied him for a minute.

"Seriously Dean?" 

"What?" Dean turned to wave Castiel over, "Cas come here."

Cas caught up to them, and the larger man offered his hand to him, "Sam Winchester."

"Castiel Novak," he nodded shaking his hand.

"Now that were done with the formalities," Dean interrupted, "Can we go? We have a plane to catch."

"Dean, were three hours ahead of schedule," Sam protested.

"I don't like airports," Dean grumbled getting in, tossing his bag into the back seat.

"Or planes," Sam added.

"Get in and shut up, Sammy." 

Sam rolled his eyes getting in the back seat, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean shot back, gesturing for Castiel to get in. 

He did and Dean started the car, startling Cas a little, "You weren't lying." 

"Damn right I wasn't." 

Sam chuckled from the backseat, "Where do you live Cas?"

"I don't actually live here, I booked a hotel though."

"Oh, which one?"

"The Hilton, down the street."

Dean looked over at him, "Okay, so we go there, get your stuff, head to the airport, and bada-bing bada-boom, were outta here." 

Castiel squinted at him, sizing up the childish excitement in Dean's face.

Sam noticed, laughing a little. "Good luck with this one, Dean."

~*~*~*~

 Castiel soon realized just how bad Dean's fear of planes was. It wasn't just a mere fear, it was a full-blown phobia. Which included Castiel watching on as Dean nervously tapped his foot and hummed bar after bar of songs Cas didn't know the words too. It was no better when Dean practically turned white when the plane began to move.

"Are you sure you are okay, Dean?" he asked tentatively.

"Just peachy, Cas." he said through gritted teeth.

Castiel considered leaving it at that, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to watch his companion struggle for the better of eight hours. He decided instead to try talking to him.

"Dean, where are we leaving from?"

"Dallas, you know that."

"And where are we headed?"

"Hawaii," he rolled his eyes.

Castiel ignored him, focusing on the fact that his tactic seemed to be working. "And what are we doing in Hawaii?"

He loosened his grip on the arm rests."Were helping with a documentary, about the islands." 

Cas nodded,"What are you looking forward to the most?"

"Food, probably. I heard they've got some really good places to eat." he looked over at him, finally taking his eyes off the ceiling above them, "What are you looking forward, Cas?" 

"The landscape, and the people. That's always been my favorite part of traveling."

"Note to self, don't mention anything that gets you looking all starry-eyed like that."

"Starry-eyed?"

"Yeah, like you're some where far away from reality."

"Oh." Castiel flushed a little. "My apologies."

"No worries, Cas, just messing with you, go ahead and get as dreamy as you want." 

The implications of the comment went completely over Cas's head. "What makes you starry-eyed, Dean?"

"Me?" Dean thought a moment, "I don't really know, haven't done a whole lot of seeing myself, you know."

Castiel nodded, thinking to himself that it was a stupid question.

"Maybe you can point it out to me, when you notice."

"I may have to do that," Cas agreed.

Dean nodded, "By the way, I know you were just trying to calm me down, you didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he paused a moment, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Go for it."

Cas leaned in closer to him and lowered his voice, "I really just didn't want you to throw up on me."

Dean laughed at that, "Glad to know you were so worried about me."

"Of course, Dean."

Dean kept laughing and Castiel soon joined him. Somehow their laughter melded together and then fizzled out all together. They complemented each other well in all senses, and though most of Dean's jokes went over Cas's head, the conversation worked all the same. They talked for almost two hours before Dean fell asleep on his shoulder. His breath rose and fell in a rhythm similar to that of an ocean. And Castiel thought it was beautiful.


End file.
